


Solitude

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [16]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Camping, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Johnny Gage gets away from it all. Camping always did settle his nerves.October 16th: All by myself - 100 words - One character, alone.
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 2





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

**Solitude**

Johnny stared at the night sky, relaxing and letting the stress of his week melt away. The slight chill breeze seemed to calm him down and he finally felt like he could breathe normally. His overnight shift was done and he now had the entire weekend to himself. He had decided earlier in the week that he would go camping, and by Wednesday afternoon he was itching to get away. As soon as their shift ended, John couldn't get out of the station fast enough. He said his see-ya later's to the men he considered family, and told Roy where he would be if he was needed. He even got to needle Chet before the other man stomped away claiming retribution. He figured the pranks would be a problem for future Johnny.

He sat his back against a gnarled tree and the crackling fire at his feet. John let the sounds of nature pass through him, an owl softly hooting and the scurry of some small creature in the underbrush. There were no life or death situations that needed his attention. No pranks or the blaring of sirens and car horns. No distraught people in the throes of panic.

Just himself and the nightly silence.

There was a quiet chittering above him and he amended his previous thought. He tossed a few almond pieces from his dessert at the base of the tree, gently chuckling. 

Just himself and the squirrel over there. 


End file.
